dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus vs Zelda
Samus vs Zelda is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventieth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 5! Metroid vs Legend of Zelda! Two of the most popular Nintendo girls fight to the death. Will magic or science win the day? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The mission for Samus was a fairly simple one; fly to Hyrule and eliminate the princess there. Her gunship closed in on the castle and with a quick lock on, she fired into the roof of it. The castle exploded in a ball of fire and Samus began to pass overhead to make sure her job was a good one. She then noticed someone on the ground vanish and then reappear on the front of her ship. That was Zelda, and the princess was not happy at all with Samus' actions. She kicked the front of the ship with magic emitting from her limbs. This fractured the hatch for it and the ship began to take a nosedive. Samus ejected, and landed on the ground. Zelda too fell to the ground, landing a few feet away from Samus. The pair looked up and locked eyes with each other. Here we go! On the offensive early, Samus fired several charges from her arm cannon at Zelda. The princess countered with some magic, deflecting the energy at Samus. The bounty hunter rolled into a ball and dodged below the rebound before springing up and hitting Zelda with a Screw Attack. Zelda went airborne, and Samus jumped after her. The princess tried to counter with Din's Fire but Samus fired a close range missile into Zelda's stomach. She then grabbed her foe with her Plasma Whip and threw her down to the floor. Zelda landed hard, but used a teleport to get a bit of distance. Samus opened fire with her arm cannon, but Zelda sent out a Phantom to absorb the damage. The princess then used Din's Fire, catching Samus in the chest. Zelda raced forwards, spiralling with magic and catching Samus multiple times. Samus threw out her Plasma Whip and ensnared Zelda, throwing her against a wall. Samus then punted Zelda a great distance as the princess tumbled multiple times before crashing to a stop. Samus began charging up a shot, but her target zipped away with a teleport. Zelda reappeared behind Samus and kicked the bounty hunter in the back, she then threw Din's Fire at her which exploded and launched Samus upwards. Zelda leapt after her, spiking her down to the floor with a stomp. Samus rolled to a side, dropping two small bombs in the process, which detonated on the princess as she landed. Samus then grabbed Zelda with the Plasma Whip and kicked her opponent several times before hurling her into the air. While above Samus, Zelda used Din's Fire to suppress her foe, forcing Samus to dodge into a wall. This then allowed Zelda to land on top of Samus, kicking down with a magic stomp. Samus bounced above Zelda, and the princess used a fiery explosion from within her hand to blast Samus further into the air. Zelda summoned her deflective diamond shaped magic which caught Samus in close range, knocking the bounty hunter backwards but Samus had already began a Screw Attack. Some of the electric discharge hit Zelda, forcing her to break off any possible follow up attack immediately. When Zelda recovered, Samus was going for broke with a huge Zero Laser. The attack ripped through the air, ruining Samus' power suit as it went. Zelda teleported out of its path as the laser tore down the wall behind Zelda. As it came tumbling down, Zero Suit Samus flipped out of the way of the falling wall, and looked around for her target. Zelda reappeared with a flying kick attempt, but Zero Suit Samus was able to perform a flip over the top of the attack and stomp down on Zelda, burying her momentarily. Samus fired her paralyser at Zelda, stunning her briefly as she got herself free. Samus kicked Zelda in the head, before firing out her whip to ensnare Zelda. The princess summoned Nayru's Love again, connecting with Samus as she was brought in close. Zelda then jumped up, firing another Din's Fire at Samus and blasting her into a wall. With her foe trapped, Zelda began charging up another attack. She sent her Phantom crashing into Samus, and it sliced the bounty hunter clean in half at the waist. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Zelda! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights